1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guides for guiding the angular drilling direction of drills and more particularly to such a device which can be readily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the drilling of holes for supporting posts and other work pieces precisely angulated holes in the work piece are often needed to meet the application requirements. Having properly angulated holes is particularly important in the drilling of holes for supporting a series of posts on which a fence is mounted.
Various devices are described in he prior art for achieving this end result such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,453 issued Jun. 27, 1989 to Raines, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,513 issued Dec. 7, 1971 to Pytlak. These prior art devices are either over complicated or expensive or do not have the compactness as the device of the present invention, particularly when it is folded up for stowage.